The present invention relates to cation permeable separators which are particularly useful to divide anode and cathode compartments of an electrolytic cell.
In recent years development of cells which are useful for electrolysis of an alkali or alkaline earth metal halide solution by use of a cation permeable separator containing a polymer with ion exchange sites has been undertaken. These polymers have been made to have thermal and chemical stability necessary to manufacture highly reactive chemicals, e.g., electrolysis of brine to produce chlorine and caustic. In addition to chemical and thermal stability of the polymer, the electrolytic cell should be able to operate at a high cell efficiency and low power consumption.
From an economic standpoint recently developed electrolytic cells containing new types of cation permeable separators must be able to compete with proven electrolytic cells which are commercially such as, diaphragm cells, which employ asbestos as a separator, and mercury cells.